The Scarlett Letter
by Kitty Cat O'Hara
Summary: A letter's in the mail from a Major Wilkes to a Mrs. Hamilton, what will it say and how will it change her life?


**This is the next one! Hope you like it! Read and review! Merci!**

**What if Ashley sent a letter to Scarlett when he was fighting but Melanie opened it? Based off the book, right before the siege and Rhett and Scarlett have had their "I'd sooner kiss a pig" talk. LOL.**

Melanie Wilkes took the letter from the slot and read the address. _Major George Ashley Wilkes_, 'Ashley!' she thought happily to herself as she walked to the breakfast table at Pittypat Hamilton's house.

Scarlett was seated there, eating her waffles and humming 'When This Cruel War is Over' to herself. Pittypat kept looking up at Scarlett and back down to her plate, remembering Scarlett's scandalous dance with a certain blockade-runner named Captain Rhett Butler.

Since then Rhett had been paying standard calls on the household and when Pittypat tried to refused him he always had a gift and compliment waiting. Pittypat had told Scarlett and Melanie that she would turn him out of the house but Melanie protested and she could never get the courage.

_**Pittypat Hamilton heard the doorbell vibrate through the house and scurried to the door. **_

"_**Good morning, Miss Hamilton, can a poor man call on a house of beautiful women?" Captain Butler's face had a slight smile on it. "I even brought to best gifts you'll see south of the Mason-Dixie line!"**_

"_**But, Captain Butler-"**_

_**Melanie's usually small voice came from inside the house, "Is that Captain Butler, Auntie? Do let him in."**_

_**Pitty reluctantly opened the door just enough for the big man to slide in. **_

"_**Rhett!" Scarlett said as she saw him. **_

"_**Good day, ladies," he said as he tipped his hat and walked into the library with Scarlett.**_

After that day, Scarlett had gotten a new green bonnet and Pitty and Melanie knew it was from Captain Butler.

Melanie smiled and sat down next to Scarlett. "Good morning, Scarlett, Auntie," she said happily as she tore open the envelope. She closed her eyes and opened them again. 'Something isn't right,' she thought. 'This is to Scarlett, but it's from Ashley!'

"Scarlett, can you meet me in the library?" she said with a voice full of trust.

Scarlett looked up from her waffles and stopped humming. "Okay."

The two stood up and walked into the double doors of the library. "What is it, Melly?"

The paper was clutched in her left hand. "Scarlett, what's this?" she showed Scarlett the letter.

'Great balls of fire,' she thought rapidly to herself. She took the letter slowly out of Melanie's hand. 'Is it dated? Sighed?' It was dated 1862.

The handwriting was different though. It wasn't the same Ashley handwriting Scarlett discovered when she read her sister-in-law's mail. This was- different. Almost forced writing.

_Scarlett,_

_I remember that day at Twelve Oaks where I told you I was going to marry Melanie. I remember it all very clearly and that is why I'm writing this. _

_Melanie may be shocked and hurt that I am writing to you and not her but this must be done. _

_Scarlett, you are like a sister to me and I would hate for you to get hurt, which is why I'm writing this. Scarlett, you mustn't love me the way you act like you do. You can love me as a friend or a brother but not as a lover. For Scarlett, dearest, I feel I love and respect you as a sister who got more of the mother's streak of steel. _

_As I said before, on that day, there can be no successful marriage in two people as different as we so with a now laid heart I tell you this._

_I love Melanie. She is so like me, Scarlett. She doesn't need to own me body, mind, heart, and soul as you do. She simply let's me be the dreamer I am forced to be. Scarlett, please understand this and go on with your life and I wish you happiness with any man you chose._

_Ashley_

Scarlett let out a little gasp but then thought about what the letter said. 'I think he's right,' she thought to herself. 'I think I love him as a brother and, yes, thank you, Ashley!'

A smile crept onto Scarlett's face. "You've nothing to worry about, Melly," she said happily. "He was just telling me something that doesn't matter anymore. And he says he loves you."

Melanie smiled. "I'm so glad, Scarlett darling, you had me worried for a little bit."

Just then, Scarlett and Melly heard a ring go through the old house on Peachtree Street. 'Any man?' Scarlett thought to herself. 'It did almost seem like I was in love with Rhett but thought I loved Ashley.'

She flipped her curls and smiled, her green eyes snapping. "I'll get it," she said excitedly.

She skipped to the door and threw it open. "Morning, Rhett," she said with a smile, her dimples flickering.

He laughed and she led him into the library. Melanie was already gone from the room.

"Why are we so happy today, Scarlett? Is it because I'm here?" His smiled mocked her and himself.

"Believe it or not, you conceited rouge, that is the reason."

He had a confused look on his face and she turned away from him a bit. He had that same cat watching a mouse hole look in his eyes and she laughed freely. "I got a letter from Ashley today."

His smiled faded faster than it had come. "What did it say?"

Scarlett smiled. "Good news."

"What? That he's divorcing Mrs. Wilkes and running off with you?" he said roughly.

"Not at all," she replied smoothly. "It's better. He told me he could never love me as a sister and I now realize that I can only love him as a brother." She turned back to face Rhett. "What do you think of that?"

Rhett's arms were around her before she knew it. "I don't give a damn about that damn bet we decided on." He bent over and captured her lips with his. "You've got that sad eyed Ashley Wilkes out of your heart and I intend on taking his place," he whispered against her lips.

"Be my guest," she whispered back as she put her arms around him and pulled closer.

The letter lay forgotten on the floor because it had fallen out of Scarlett's hand and she took care to step on the yellowing paper on her way out the door on Rhett's arm.

"I'm going with Captain Butler to the park Auntie! Bye Melly!" she said as she tied the broad green ribbons of the bonnet Rhett gave her under her chin.

"Let's go, Rhett." She took his offered hand and walked into his carriage.

'All thanks to the Scarlett letter,' Melanie thought to herself as she say Scarlett smiled with pure bliss. 'What ever that letter said, it made Scarlett so happy, thank you Ashley.'


End file.
